


Feliz cumpleaños

by luisitaseyes



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes
Summary: My fics are all sex bc to me it's all that is missing. It's an afternoon show, so you can forgive them.





	Feliz cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> My fics are all sex bc to me it's all that is missing. It's an afternoon show, so you can forgive them.

After the kiss, Luisita smiled, "There's something more."

Amelia raised her eyebrows, grinning broadly, and she said sarcastically, "What possibly could be left?" She let herself relax into the embrace and kiss Luisa gave her. Luisita tried let herself get lost into the kiss and caresses. The feeling of Amelia's body, her shape, her smell, the little sounds of pleasure she made as Luisita kissed her neck. This was only the third time they had a chance to be alone and intimate, and despite how well the first time went, and despite how mind blowing the second time was, Luisita was nervous. This was Amelia's birthday. She wanted Amelia to relax and she planned to take the lead. She wanted to show Amelia how much she loved her with the pleasure she now knew was possible, particularly after what she experienced with Amelia during their second encounter. 

It happened on a late night a week prior. It had only been a couple days since their first time. Luisi was closing up Kings, counting out the end of day sales in the office, when Amelia strolled in. Luisi's face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend. 

"Amelia!" Luisi jumped up and ran into Amelia's arms. "Ohhhh, I'm so glad to see you," Luisi said with her face buried in Amelia's neck. 

"Did something happen?" Amelia pulled back, looking concerned. 

"Oh no," Luisi blushed a little, and played with Amelia's hair, "I just missed you."

Amelia grinned, "I missed you too darling." She kissed Luisita and then whispered huskily in her ear, "I've been thinking about you all day." At the same time her hands travelled down Luisi's back and grasped her ass.

Luisi took a sharp intake of breath and bit her lip before she said, "I wish there was a bed in here..."

Amelia got a smiling sheepish look on her face, "....well there is something I would like to do that doesn’t require a bed."

Luisi got both an excited and scared look on her face. She said tentatively, "And what’s that?"

Amelia’s countenance became a little serious then. She took Luisita’s hand in hers and kissed them, "Luisita, this thing...it’s wonderful but I think it’s possible you’ve never heard of it. I just want to make sure you know that if anything makes you uncomfortable, you can tell me to stop."

Luisi was both intrigued and concerned, "What...what is it? Does it hurt?"

Amelia laughed, "No darling! Not if you do it properly! No, I don’t want to scare you. It feels fantastic. I guess, just trust me? And I will check and make sure you are ok with everything I do. Will you trust me?"

Luisita was still a little unsure but she knew more than anything that she trusted Amelia. "Okay," she said quietly.

"Good, now try to relax," Amelia said before kissing her softly to ease her but then added intensity, licking Luisita’s lips, pressing hot kisses down her neck, running her fingers through Luisita’s hair, and caressing her more insistently. Eventually she allowed herself the pleasure of holding Luisita’s left breast with one hand while she pulled a little on Luisita’s hair. Amelia wanted to be sure Luisi was thoroughly turned on and it appeared she was getting there, with her little whimpers and heavy breath.

Luisita was still feeling apprehensive but as Amelia’s ministrations worked on her she began to not care what it was that Amelia had planned.

Amelia pulled away for a moment, gave a reassuring smile and took Luisita’s hands, guiding her to the chair behind the desk and gesturing for her to sit. Amelia knelt down in of her and while keeping eye contact she slipped Luisita’s shoes off. Luisi watched in wonder and curiosity as Amelia ran her hands softly up and down Luisi’s smooth legs and kissed her inner thigh right above her knee. She trailed kisses up her thigh, pushing up her dress around her waist, all the while keeping eye contact.

Luisi tried to keep a steady breath to keep her legs from shaking as Amelia reached her underwear. Amelia could smell her delicious sex and placed a soft kiss over her underwear onto her clit. She looked up at her darling Luisi to gauge her reaction. Luisita eyes were big, her mouth just open slightly with a distinct look of desire.

“You’re okay?” Amelia asked softly.

Luisi barely nods. The feeling of Amelia’s soft lips on her, even through her underwear made her whole sex tighten with need.

Amelia continued, placing kisses up and down Luisita’s sex, slowly opening her mouth more and letting her tongue prob into Luisita’s taste.

Luisi closed her eyes and bit both her lips, barely able to take in the sensations between her legs. She could only guess that eventually Amelia would take her underwear off and continue doing what she was doing. Luisi wasn’t sure how she could handle the intensity of that.

Indeed at that moment Amelia stopped and reached up to Luisita’s underwear band and caught her gaze.

“You’re ok?” She said with a gentle smile.

Luisi inhaled sharply and quickly nodded.

“It’s okay if I take these off?” Amelia said patiently.

Luisi let her breath out, and nodded again.

Amelia slowly dragged the underwear off and readjusted her position. She ran her hands up and down Luisita’s thighs, and considered her approach. Should she go gentle and soft, kissing and teasing her way in? Or more direct, placing one lick from the bottom to the top of Luisita’s sex?

She decided to go with the latter and the reaction was exactly what she hoped for, Luisita almost flew off her seat, practically screaming through her gasp.

Amelia didn't give her time to recover but kept going, not too hard and not too soft, until she could get a sense of Luisa liked best. She licked and sucked at different angles, with soft tongue and hard tongue, slowly and quickly, watching and waiting to see Luisita's reaction. Eventually, she began to learn what drove Luisa crazy, what made her hips rhythmically push into her mouth and her arms flail, alternately grasping at the chair and tangling in Luisa's own hair.

For Luisa she felt as if she was going mad. The sensations coming from between her legs, the pleasure was so intense it was almost painful. She simultaneously wanted jump out of her seat because she could barely take it, and push Amelia's face deeper into herself.

"Oh Amelia!" Luisita shouted out over and over. It was music to Amelia's ears and drove her further, even as inevitably her jaw began to tire. She didn't care, she would stay here all day, as if bowing before a goddess, at her whim.

But she needn't wait that long, because suddenly the gasps stopped, caught in Luisi's throat. She barely breathed but her body tensed, as rigid as a board, before it began to rise up and down, riding through the orgasm that she didn't know was possible.  
...

This is what Luisita was thinking about when she planned the birthday surprise. She couldn’t get over the sensation of Amelia making love to her with her mouth and she wanted to know what that felt like, to do that to her lover. But she was also completely daunted by the prospect. She had no idea how to start or what to do even after she started. But in usual Luisi fashion she was determined.

And so now she found herself in bed with Amelia. She certainly had taken her time, priming Amelia and herself. She had gotten them both totally naked and now they lay together, kissing and limbs tangled up. This was actually a first for them, to have no fabric between their skin. They hadn't yet had a privilege of a private room and a bed. She could stay in this feeling this forever. Their thighs rest between each other’s legs, they rocked up and down as they kissed. They stayed like this for a long time just resting in the pleasure of each other’s bodies.

Luisi gasped when suddenly Amelia‘s hand appeared between her legs touching her, ready to take their pleasure to the natural next level. But she had to pull Amelia‘s hand away. This was not part of the plan.

At first Amelia was worried she done something to hurt her but Luisa smiled bashfully and said “No, it’s your birthday. I’m here to take care of you...” She pulled away a little and with a bashful look on her face, she bit her lower lip and said, “I....” She looked away from Amelia’s face, “I want to...” She paused, unable to say the words. They were all so new to her, it felt like speaking another language.

Amelia waited patiently but when her lover still failed to speak, she pulled Luisi back towards her and kissed her reassuringly, before holding her face to eye contact.

“Luisita...I love you. There is nothing I want more than to see you happy especially in bed with me. Tell me what you want and I will do it.”

Luisi blushed again and tried to pull her face away but Amelia tsked at her, shaking hear head and pulled her back, insisting that she look at her.

Luisi sighed, trying to will the confidence she needed. “What I want....you don’t need to do anything. .. I want to...I want to do to you, what you did to me last week, at Kings.” Luisi grimaced but Amelia smiled.

“Oh Luisi!” She kissed her, “if you want to, please do!”

Luisi smiled bashfully again and sighed, “it just, I have no idea what to do...what you did was...” she paused because she felt there was hardly a word to describe it, “It was incredible...and I’m not sure I can do that ...”

Amelia smiled, a knowing but deeply loving smile. Her voice became husky and soft, she pulled Luisi closer kissing her sensually and saying between every few words, “Luisita you don’t have to be perfect...practice makes perfect...and I would be more than happy for you to practice with.”

Amelia laughed and hugged Luisi, who groaned in mild frustration and laughed too. Amelia brought her face back into view, “Luisita, seriously, all you have to do is love me. Pay attention to me. Pay attention to how my body reacts to each touch. You will soon learn what will be incredible to me."

Amelia paused again, giving another sensual kiss and then said huskily, "And I can tell you what I like...to start with I like it very soft......and slow.” As she finished the sentence Amelia began to kiss Luisa using her lips and tongue as she wanted Luisa to use them on her sex. Soon Luisi seemed to get the drift and began to kiss back in the same way. Amelia nodded into the kiss, “yes darling, that’s right.”

Emboldened, Luisi began to make her way down Amelia's torso, kissing and licking in this same way, down her neck and on each nipple. Amelia began to tense, as she imagined what Luisa was doing to her nipple, very soon she would be doing at the tight spot between her legs. She wanted to push Luisita's head further down because she could hardly handle her playing with her breasts. But she didn't want to do anything that could discourage her, so she patiently held on.

After what felt like a torture of pleasure, Luisa was finally between her lover's legs. For a moment, she just looked. She had never seen a woman's sex up close before. It was quite pretty, like a dark red orchid. She kissed, the inside of Amelia's thigh and then placed a soft but firm kiss right on Amelia's clit. She breathed in the smell, felt the warmth of Amelia's body against her cheek and registered the texture of the hair against her nose. She took in the taste, musky, sweet and a little sour. Incredibly sexy. It was Amelia, down to her very essence. She began to work on her clit and lips, the way Amelia showed her with a kiss. Soft, relaxed licks and kisses. Amelia squirmed beneath her, her breath coming faster.

To her amazement, Luisita realized that Amelia's clit was getting harder and more prominent. She marveled to realize Amelia's body was reacting to her this way. Then she heard, Amelia whispering, "Yes, darling!" And Amelia's fingers tangled in Luisa's hair. Luisi felt her own pelvis grinding down in response and she let out her own moan of pleasure.

Although Amelia could certainly feel Luisa's tentativeness, as usual she was much more capable than she let on. Amelia bathed in the bliss of the pleasure, and the joy of having the love of her life, loving her so deeply to show her in this way, even in her fear. Never had she imagined such a gift on her birthday.

Luisi patiently tended to her lover's needs, ever the obedient student, continuing to be soft and slow. But Amelia could feel now that her orgasm was imminent if Luisi could just be a little more aggressive. Amelia stroked Luisi's hair lovingly and said, "Darling, I'm so close. A little harder." And Luisi obeyed, without fear or concern she was doing anything wrong. Only to do her best for her lover, she sucked in Amelia's clit and licking with increased intensity. And that was enough.

Amelia smiled into her orgasmic inhale. She knew this wasn't the most intense orgasm she would ever get from Luisi in this way. But in this moment it was the most joyful orgasm Amelia had ever had.


End file.
